Transformers Prime: Classy Chassis
by everyday hero
Summary: When a new Autobot is recruited, she partners with Arcee and Jack in a mission to outsmart a renowned black market dealer, Swindle! Takes place in the Beast Hunters season and is part of a spin off I'm working on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey old and new readers! This episode is part of a Beast Hunters spin-off series I'm writing called Transformers Alliance. I used to post new episodes as chapters but now am writing them as separate stories. All that matters is that people like you will read my stories so you can be a part of this adventure I worked pretty hard in constructing. Like I said, if you like the Prime story style PLEASE try reading this! I hope u'll be satisfied and spread the word! Review or favorite this story if your heart tells you to, which it is =) Don't forget to keep an eye out for the next episode I'm posting**

**Everyday Hero**

**-update -BIG SORRY guys, i forgot a big chunk of story but it's in now. I marked it for those who need to reread =) whoops**

Episode 3: Classy Chassis **(part one)**

On the deserted stretch of road, a sleek silver coupe (Alfa Romeo 159, wiki/File:Alfa_Romeo_ ) zoomed by, not once hesitating for caution. Just when it seemed like there wasn't a care in the world, reality invaded when a sleek government helicopter landed on the road, blocking the car's path. The silver car sharply put the brakes to its exhilarating joyride, and honked furiously at the helicopter. Suddenly, a man popped his head out of the window, with a giant megaphone to his mouth.

"Report to Optimus Prime immediately, and help the Autobots," he ordered, clearly annoyed that he was talking to a car.

The car slowly inched forward, and once the government agent stepped out, it turned back towards the way it came through, at full speed.

"There's a rogue Cybertronian headed your way," he radioed. "I'm sure it's an Autobot."

"Roger Dodger," Jack replied. He was sitting next to Arcee behind a "Welcome to Colby Town!" sign, eating a banana. Jack wolfed it down and threw it on the ground. He put on his helmet.

"Alright, let's go."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, please," Arcee joked. She sighed and picked up the banana peel with her small hands.

"Really, Jack? Autobot rule #2, _don't litter_."

"But it's okay to leave Decepticon corpses on the streets," Jack replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least Mr. Whiny Galloway will have something to write about."

Arcee and Jack broke down laughing and stopped when a flash of silver zoomed past them.

"Scrap," they both said. Arcee transformed into motorcycle mode and shot like a missile towards the silver car.

"Can't you go any faster? He's like 40 miles away!" Jack shouted because of the rushing wind.

"How about I drop you on the road? You know, _litter_."

"Okay fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, duh. Now buckle up! This is gonna make you ten pounds lighter!"

The next second, Arcee was on turbo, easily pushing 200 mph. She bolted up to the silver car and Jack had to hold in his stomach before speaking through the megaphone.

"Stop your engines!" he yelled like a police officer. "We gotta talk!"

"Brilliant," Arcee muttered in motorcycle mode.

Surprisingly enough, the silver sports car screeched to a halt, burning rubber tracks behind. Arcee stopped in front of the car and transformed after Jack stepped off.

"I'm Arcee and this is Jack," she introduced. "We Autobots are in need of assistance, and we-"

"Cut the b.s.," a feminine voice replied, startling Arcee and Jack. The voice was edgy like Arcee's but higher pitched **(Kinda like Natalie Portman)**. Sighing with irritation, the car transformed into robot mode. In Cybertronian standards, she was _pretty. _She had a fit body and astonishingly clean armor. A blue flame decorated her right breastplate and the right side of her helm. **PLEASE check out ForgottenHope547's epic artwork!** -** /d6ddir3.**

"I _know _the Autobots need more troops. Well, I'm not interested."

"What's your name?" Arcee asked sharply.

"Longshadow," the other replied.

"Okay Longshadow. Let me tell you _nicely _–the Bots need more help and we aren't talent scouts. We're taking you to base whether you like it or not. At this point, all stray Cybertronians are in danger."

"Megatron is preparing for something big, and he'll either recruit you or hunt you down," Jack said below.

"Now humans are working with you guys?" Longshadow asked, exasperated. "What now? Grimlock will become a genius?"

"The point is," Arcee asked through gritted teeth. "Are you coming with, or are you gonna let Megatron find you?"

"What if I'm a Decepticon? You never know."

As soon as she said it, Longshadow regretted it. Except Arcee held in her temper and took a deep breath.

"You're no Decepticon. You're not stupid enough to take Jack on. He's pretty handy with the pocketknife."

"Nah, humans are so…_fascinating_," Longshadow answered, observing Jack. He looked away awkwardly.

"Great," Arcee said. "There's more at the base, and I'm sure they and the team will be excited to meet you."

Longshadow sighed heavily and nodded in reply.

"I'm in the fight now…" she uttered, almost with dread.

"Yes you are," Arcee said briskly. "Ratch –bridge us back. Momma's Boy and I got a newbie."

In a few seconds, a GroundBridge appeared at her coordinates and Longshadow looked at it with childish optics, fearing what lied behind it.

"Ladies first," Arcee gestured, and Longshadow tip-toed inside the portal.

"If this screws up, I'm blaming you," Arcee winked down to Jack as they followed.

"I'm beyond shocked," Jack droned.

* * *

The base definitely had livelier greetings for new recruits before. When Arcee and Cliffjumper finally met up with Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stole cans of grease from Ratchet's stash and sprayed them all over like champagne. Smokescreen and Wheeljack certainly had to grow through much interrogation, but there was still an air of enthusiasm about. As soon as Longshadow stepped inside, the base froze in silence and even Ratchet stopped soldering Ultra Magnus' new claw hand.

Of course, Miko had to get the ball rolling.

"Whoa! You're a femme!" she exclaimed with excitement. "That _never _happens here!"

"AHEM!"

"Except for Arcee, sorta," Raf added lightly and Arcee crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What's your name, comrade?" Optimus asked, his optics still open in surprise.

"Longshadow. You…probably never heard of me," she said timidly.

"Why is that?" Ratchet asked, always suspicious.

"I'm from Nova Quadrant. Never left until Cybertron was evacuated."

"Ugh," Wheeljack grimaced. Everyone turned their eyes and optics at him. "Isn't that in the middle of nowhere? No offense."

Bumblebee pushed his elbow into Wheeljack's chest, but Longshadow gave no sign of anger.

"Yep. That's why I couldn't join the Elite Guard."

"Hey, small universe," Bulkhead said. "Smokescreen's in the Elite Guard!"

Longshadow glanced at Smokescreen and he chuckled lightly.

"Then you probably came from a big city. You're lucky."

Smokescreen chuckled once more, not sure she was jealous or supportive.

"_You know any others here_?" Bumblebee bleeped hopefully.

"Hey –your voicebox needs repairing," Longshadow remarked, and the Autobots cringed. Bumblebee's optics narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly, but a second later cooled down.

"_It's a long story_," he muttered, slightly bitter.

"Ooh! I'm Miko by the way!" Miko squealed at the side, her pigtails falling as she jumped up and down. "You heard of Smash Monkey?"

"Oh yeah, duh," Longshadow snorted. "I love rocking out to them from time to time."

"YES!" Bulkhead and Miko pumped the air.

"So, you're the only femme here?" Longshadow addressed Arcee.

"Uh huh. And I'm still the shortest one," Arcee said. Longshadow was a little shorter than Bumblebee but much taller than a motorcycle.

"Speak for yourself!" Raf shouted, and the Autobots laughed.

"Longshadow –welcome to Team Prime," Optimus said warmly, extending his arm. As Longshadow shook it, Optimus added on. "I would like to emphasize my welcome. Never consider yourself a regular foot soldier as a Vehicon is to Megatron. During our time here on Earth, Team Prime has become not an army, but something greater. They have become…"

His dramatic speech was interrupted by Agent Fowler bursting from his office.

"Prime! We located another Energon signal! It's coming from…_Paris? _Sweet Uncle Sam! You lucky Bots get a _free _ride there too! Keep an eye out for some escargot to bring back, will ya?"

"Understood," Optimus said. He turned back towards the Autobots. "As two of our members are in the care of Ratchet, we must split up between scouting and combat missions, in case the Decepticons launch another strike."

"So some must stay behind and some will have to recruit?" Smokescreen asked.

"Precisely. Arcee –I would like you and Jack to scout once more, then you can switch with Bumblebee and Rafael."

"Nice!" Raf and Bumblebee high-fived each other, Raf only hitting one of Bee's fingertips.

"Longshadow –since you are our newest addition, I will let you choose your mission."

"Recruiting," Longshadow said instantly, and Arcee silently pouted to herself.

"Very well. You can learn from Jack and Arcee."

"Sounds good -Let's go!" Longshadow shouted. She transformed into car mode and the humans oohed and ahhed.

"How come no one did that with my paintjob?" Smokescreen asked out loud.

"'Cause you're not a car from James Bond!" Raf exclaimed excitedly, pointing down at the silver car. "That's an Alfa Romeo 159! I remember it in a car chase! Whoops –sorry Bee."

Bumblebee looked sharply at him first but shrugged it off. His door wings flopped down.

"Yup –I'm a big Bond gal myself. Nice to see someone has a taste in entertainment around here."

"Okay Classy Chassis," Arcee said, transforming into motorcycle mode. Jack got on the seat and put on his helmet. "Follow my lead and try to keep up."

"This will be interesting," Ratchet commented as he activated the GroundBridge. At the sight of green, Arcee wheelied inside, Jack desperately hanging on by the handlebars. Behind, Longshadow revved her engines and darted into the mist.

Ultra Magnus called Optimus over and the Autobot leader walked up to his bedside.

"What is it, commander?" he asked anxiously.

"Just a minor question." Ultra Magnus leaned over and whispered, "What's escargot?"

"Agent Fowler says many things," Optimus replied, his optics full of cluelessness. "But we do know that escargot is dangerous, as we should keep our optics out for any should they attack."

Optimus glanced at Agent Fowler in his office, who had just spilled coffee on his star spangled tie.

"Perhaps we should ask June Darby what it is, if it really is that dangerous."

Without them knowing, Smokescreen and Bumblebee held Miko and Raf up close behind the leaders, and they chuckled to themselves.

* * *

The Autobots were transported to a lower section of Paris, where there wasn't elaborate lighting to give away the Autobots. Most of the cheap apartments they drove past by had humans fast asleep, so it was safe to transform and walk about on the street. The silent night was enlivened by sets of glowing streetlights, all itched with initials from lovers long past. Jack spotted a small restaurant and told the two fembots to wait as he got a box of escargot for Agent Fowler. As Longshadow and Arcee sat in uncomfortable silence on a fountain in the middle of the street, they both shared the same wish: that they could smell all the delicious aromas in the air that captivated Jack.

"I wish I was human," Longshadow said dreamily beside Arcee. "They're able to look closer at the world around them, sensing all the stuff we don't notice sometimes."

Arcee sighed, but it was more upsetting than frustrating.

"What? You don't miss Cybertron? All the oil baths that were ten times as big as this fountain? Or all the scenery?"

"Guess I didn't really know what I had until I lost it and it was too late to remember," Longshadow mused, and Arcee nodded.

"Hey –the signal's back up," Arcee said, looking at her handheld device. The red triangle had reappeared after fading for a minute, about a mile ahead of them.

"Great," Longshadow said, jumping off and standing up. "Let's get this over with."

They both transformed into vehicle and sped away to the coordinates. They stopped a couple feet from a large abandoned warehouse, and hid behind an unused building. A bulky gold armored car was idling its throaty engines outside the warehouse, under a single streetlamp.

"The signal's coming from there," Arcee said, gesturing toward the car.

"Er –shouldn't Jack be with us when we recruit?" Longshadow asked.

"Not sure if it's a Con," Arcee muttered, judging the vehicle mode. "How about this? You go ahead –turn on your speaker so I'll know how you're doing. I'm gonna call Jack up and we'll be right behind you if you need any more help."

"What if it's a Con?" Longshadow asked, slightly nervous about her sudden assignment.

"He'll recognize me, but he won't for you. Besides, you can take care of yourself right? I'll only take a minute."

Arcee began dialing Jack's phone on her com link, and Longshadow decided it was time to make her entrance. Taking baby steps towards the car within the shadows, she swallowed any doubt and put on her poker face.

**WHAT I FORGOT THE FIRST TIME:**

Gently, she stepped out of the shadows. As soon as she was in front of the car, it transformed into robot mode.

He was lankier than Smokescreen, but a tad shorter at the head. Most of his body was gold and a deep purple, but Longshadow spotted no Decepticon symbol. His neck was in a large collar, with a silver chain hanging around it. Strangely, his optics were childishly wide and purple, not red and blue that Longshadow was used to. Except what caught her breath was his clean face. It resembled Knockout's with his narrow cheeks and shining teeth, but his smile was bigger. In fact, it seemed like he always smiled when he talked; either a good or bad thing. His black and purple helm resembled a fedora, shading his optics every once and a while. Clearly, this robot fit right in with Paris.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle!" he greeted, bowing down with his fedora helm (Voice reference: Jim Carrey). "Usually Megatron sends one of his fruitcake Vehicons, but I'm glad he has brought such a…beautiful creature in my humble presence…"

He winked at her, and was surprised Longshadow didn't blush.

"My name is Swindle –and welcome to Plunderworld!" He grinned brightly as he said this and gave Longshadow a hexagon-shaped business card.

Suddenly, she received a com link. Arcee had been listening the whole time.

"Get outta there! It's a black market!" Arcee said urgently. Longshadow looked back at Swindle, who was raising an eyebrow and wolf whistling to her.

"Thank you, Swindle," she smiled lightly. "I'll, uh, let Megatron know."

"Ha! HA!" he exclaimed, holding in his chest. "You're so cute! Aren't you forgetting something! Your Space Bridge Pillar?"

"Don't get outta there," Arcee radioed. "Swindle thinks you're a Con –figure out what Megatron's up to."

"Oh –uh, of course," Longshadow giggled to Swindle, straightening up. "Silly _moi_."

"Splendid! It's inside. You are free to browse for anything else Megatron needs!"

As Swindle unlocked the giant warehouse's doors, Arcee com linked once more to Longshadow.

"Is Jack with you?" she asked, sounding worried. "I can't reach his cell."

"Negative."

"Whatcha doing now?"

"Shopping," Longshadow sang back, and the two Autobots giggled. "Maybe Jack shouldn't have come after all."

**Cue the James Bond music! btw u may notice that there is no art for Swindle yet -so I am giving everyone a chance to draw him WITH MY PERMISSION if they so desire. Now, onto part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Nuff said -Forget about Optimus saying you shouldn't believe everything you read (Season One finale) Enjoy and don't forget to review/spread the word! Now let's get on with Longshadow's adventure! Don't forget to pick out any Easter eggs, especially if u read clone chronicles before!**

**Now. Roll out.**

Episode 3: Classy Chassis **(part two)**

Always with an air of confidence, Swindle swung the gates back with a dramatic whoosh. Hesitatingly, Longshadow stepped inside the dark warehouse at Swindle's gesture. As soon as the doors swung back, locking Plunderworld from the human world, sets of floodlights filled the entire room. To Longshadow's surprise, the black market was bigger than she thought. Rows of industrial tables were cluttered with Cybertronian items like a gun show. Sets of lethal Cybertronian gatling guns and blasters lined the front tables, each costing about ten to fifteen Energon cubes. As the tables went further back, the items were more expensive and bizarre. Psychotic Analysis Patch cords were bundled together on a table, including Cyber-alloy bracelets that could tear through any pair of handcuffs. Longshadow was gazing at a hologram Optimus Prime used for Decepticon target shooting when Swindle grasped her gently by the hand.

"Do you like it?" he asked, beaming once more with an arch of his eyebrow. "I bet Megatron would love that aboard the ship. It only costs five Energon cubes, four for you my darling."

Longshadow was about to respond when a magenta Miata burst out from behind a table and transformed into Swindle's arms. The fembot had about the same body mass as Arcee, and had a fit figure. In robot mode, she exposed some light purple parts along with the hot pink. Her face was similar to Arcee's but the optics were thicker like mascara and her lashes were more defined. Longshadow knew in a second that she would never mistake the fembot for Arcee after seeing how she acted. The flirty robot cuddled Swindle and giggled delightfully every time he smiled, which was all the time.

"Ah, Gem!" he coaxed. "You look lovlier every time I see you!"

Gem giggled once more, hugging his waist, and looked up at Longshadow.

"Bonjour," she greeted in a bubbly voice. "You new here?"

"I'm new everywhere," Longshadow responded.

"I was just giving her a tour, for anything else Megatron would be interested in," Swindle added. "Until a naughty little someone popped in."

Gem blushed and batted her optic lashes once more, and Longshadow smiled awkwardly aside.

"Swindle, my lord is impatient, as you should know," Longshadow interrupted, with an air of authority. "The Pillar."

"Yes, yes. In a couple moments Sugarplum."

Arcee made vomiting noises over the com link, and Longshadow tried her best to stay focused.

"At least direct me to the items relevant to Megatron's masterful plan."

"He hasn't given me a single blip of what he's up to," Swindle replied. "All Shockwave told me when he purchased the Pillar was that it was for Space Bridge research."

"Come again? That's not what they told me," Longshadow said, ignoring whoever Shockwave was.

"Well, I assume they are looking into the science behind the Space Bridge because Pillars are the first generation of such technology. Instead of pinpointing coordinates and sending a Bridge, the ancients scattered these Pillars around an area for transport."

"The ancients?"

"The Thirteen," Swindle uttered, smiling once more. "The Thirteen Primes."

"So let me get this: Megatron is exploring a technology less advanced than what is already available with the regular Space Bridges. That is like researching the first wheel!"

"In a nutshell, yes. That's why I believe Megatron is developing a craving for antiques…at least I hope so."

"You're so smart, Swindle!"

Longshadow gawked dumbfoundedly as five Gems walked out from behind their booths and surrounded Swindle and the first Gem. They seemed to all be exactly identical, even in their flirty personalities.

"Protoform Replicating Machine," Swindle explained as six Gems embraced him. "Perhaps Megatron would be interested in it? I would love to see more of you here rather than those faceless Vehicons. In good condition and costs only a thousand Energon cubes, nine hundred and ninety for you of course. A lifetime supply of Protoforms included –which means you can never get enough of yourself. Isn't that right, Gem?"

"Hee hee," the Gems giggled in unison.

"If only I had a clone team…" Arcee radioed longingly to Longshadow.

"I will discuss it with Megatron," she smiled politely. "Though I doubt I'll be using it on myself."

"A shame, such a pretty face…" Swindle said, wiping an invisible tear. Suddenly, a Ground Bridge appeared in the middle of the facility and the Gem clones shied away. Longshadow's spark stopped when out came three Vehicons, a fourth carrying a stack of Energon cubes in its arms.

"No, no, no!" Longshadow whispered to herself.

"Ah, yes!" Swindle shouted a few feet ahead of her, stretching his arms out to the Vehicons. "You are here to pick up the Pillar too? No worries, your latest recruit has it taken care of!"

The Vehicons looked at each other and then straight towards Longshadow.

"She is not a Decepticon! We've never seen her!"

"Not _yet _a Decepticon!" Longshadow chimed in. "I planned to deliver the Pillar to your lord as a token of loyalty!"

"How thoughtful!" Swindle exclaimed, and three Gems next to him giggled with each other.

The Vehicons were not so impressed.

"We will use this cordical psychic patch on you, and if we see that you have allied with the Autobots, we have full permission from Megatron to terminate you immediately. Your foolish mind will be split from your body…never to return."

At this, Longshadow was trapped.

"What now?" she whispered to Arcee. No answer.

Just as the Vehicons were gathering the equipment, Longshadow was saved by a com link.

"Uh huh. I got it. No kidding? Bring it over here!"

Swindle put his arms around the Vehicon leader and Longshadow,

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I believe this next item we have will catch your attention. Crowbar! Come on in!"

An armored bank truck pulled up at the back of the warehouse and opened its doors. At first, it seemed like Crowbar was playing a trick, because most of the back was dark and empty. Then Longshadow saw something –something horrible. Tied down by ropes at the farthest end was an unconscious human.

"Arcee –Jack is here. They got him," Longshadow com linked, feeling what humans called goosebumps.

* * *

"It's Two-Wheeler's human," a Vehicon commented. He turned towards Swindle. "We'll pay twenty Energon cubes for him."

"Oh my, sold!" Swindle shouted ecstatically.

"Twenty-five," Longshadow said, without realizing it. The Vehicons and Swindle looked at her in surprise. "I need more human slaves."

"Ooh –I like them cold and dangerous," Swindle said giddily. "Sold!"

"Thirty-five!" the Vehicons barged in.

"Say forty!" Arcee said to Longshadow urgently.

"Forty-five!" she shouted.

"Whoohoo!" Swindle interrupted, pumping his arms in the air. "Looks like we got ourselves a hot bid! The sky's the limit!"

A Gem clone started a timer for a minute, and another shot a blank with her pistol arm. The bidding had begun. Swindle grinned brightly as he watched the robots battle for Jack, seeing a growing mountain of blue in front of his optics every time each side rose the price.

"Fifty!" the Vehicons started.

"Sixty!" Longshadow spat.

"Sixty-five!" the Vehicons retaliated.

"Seventy!"

"Seventy-five!"

"Seventy-six!"

"Eighty!"

"Eighty-one!"

"Eighty-five!"

"Eighty-six!"

"Ninety!"

"Half a minute!" a Gem clone signaled.

"Ninety-five!"

"One hundred!" the Vehicons said defiantly.

Longshadow bit her lip. She well knew the Autobots had only twenty Energon cubes –one hundred seemed absolutely ridiculous at this point. What was she gonna tell Arcee?

"One million!" a feminine voice shouted.

All of a sudden, a blue motorcycle crashed through the warehouse wall and zipped over the tables, Swindle watching in awe. Almost gracefully, Arcee transformed and crouched next to the Vehicon leader. Almost simultaneously, Arcee raised her pistols at his head and the rest of the Vehicons pointed theirs at Longshadow.

"Longshadow?" Arcee turned her head around and saw the new recruit trembling at the sight of Energon barrels.

"_Longshadow_!_" _Arcee screamed, but it came out only as a harsh whisper.

**_Oh, damn! Part 3's coming soon, I promise! Til then, I'll just leave ya guys on the edge of this cliff HAHAHAHA_**


End file.
